This invention relates to a disposable laboratory device, and one which is particularly adapted to transfer a plurality of biological fluids from primary containers to associated wells in a centrifugal analyzer head. In the preferred embodiment, one-third of the wells radially arranged around a centrifugal analyzer head may be filled in one decanting operation, with subsequent indexing of the head allowing for a second and third decanting into the remaining two-thirds of the available wells. The present invention has particular utility for laboratory dispensing of serum or plasma subsequent to an earlier centrifugation step and prior to analysis of the serum through combination with reagents in a centrifugal analyzer head.
The present invention teaches certain specific improvements upon my above-noted earlier invention entitled DISPOSABLE MANIPULATIVE LABORATORY DEVICE FOR TRANSFERRING BIOLOGICAL FLUIDS, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is a specific embodiment for use in the loading of centrifugal analyzer heads, for example, of the type shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,459. The present invention also includes an embodiment for simultaneously loading of, for example, both blood serum and a reagent which are to be subsequently mixed by centrifugal analysis. The present invention also teaches a particular form of rack construction which allows gang filling of one-third of the available wells in a centrifugal analyzer head, with a single operation.